The Brothers Uzumaki
by VanDamage
Summary: Naruto discovers a brother he never knew he had, a year older and a shadowy past Uzumaki Koshou plans to not only help out his little brother with his dream, but to fulfill his own dreams as well…to be the greatest thief in the world!
1. Prologue

The Brothers Uzumaki

Prologue

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto…if I did…I wouldn't be working where I am today…sigh…

In one of Orochimaru's many hidden mansions

Sitting on a lone pedestal in the center of a room was a steel bracer, reflecting only the light given off of by torchlight. The crackling and popping sounds from the torches could be heard, (THUD!) "…crap", until a shadowy figure decided it was time to give gravity a run for its money. "That is so the last time I decided to go for the buffet special, can't afford to get chunky in this line of work, gotta watch my figure."

"What, watch it expand?" Another voice from above said. A second figure dropped down without making a sound, right beside the first. "Oh, you're funny…any ways your one to talk, Mr. I-emptied-out-the-buffet-and-left-my-friend-with-the-check."

The second figure crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey, I need fuel for chakra and I left a few things." The first figure chuckled, "Sure ya did…the ice cubes that were keeping the veggies cold."

"Anyways, aren't we supposed to be in quiet-stealthy mode right now?" The second said, unfolding a small bag and glancing around the room. "Naaahh, what's the point…" The first figure placed his hands on both his cheeks and swayed his hips back-n-forth with each word, "When (sway) all (sway) these (sway) big (sway) bad (sway) ninjas (sway)…already have us surrounded." The second glanced around and then looked at the first, "Ok, that was so girly, I thought I told you no sugar before we do a job."

Then, as if melting out of the shadows, shinobi with Sound forehead protectors surrounded the pair. "You know I can't resist chocolate pudding on buffet night…and that was not girly…no if you wanna talk about girly lets talk about that Orochimaru character…Femboy extremist."

"Ok, yeah, you got me on that one." The second pulled out two metal gauntlets from his backpack and donned them on his hand. The first one grabbed a bow that was resting on his back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. "I mean, what's up with the ton of mascara, and I hear he's even got a boy toy…what's his name…Kabooboo, Kabito." The second turned to face half of the group that was surrounding them from the south. "Kabuto, I think? So, what are we going to do about this?"

The first drew back his bowstring with the arrow loaded and aimed at the northern half of the sound shinobis, "The last one to drop his half buys drinks?" The second gave a predatory grin, "Sounds good to me, I'm thirsty and you still owe me from last week."

3 hours later at a bar in the Country of Lightning 

"I told you it would be an easy job!" A young man wearing a black shirt, black leather vest with blue jeans and white sneakers, he also had long shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail with deep blue eyes. He smiled and grinned at his friend who sitting across from him. The other young man was huge and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing what looked to be a green chunnin vest with a brown shirt underneath, brown pants with black combat boots. "So what are we going to do next? You mentioned something about visiting family, a brother?" The black haired man took a drink of sake and looked at his friend with a sad look on his face. "Yama, I promised myself that the day both he and I were ready, I would find him and we would become a family again. I will not forgive our father for separating us; we didn't deserve to be left alone. We are going to take back what is ours, and we will never be seperated again. I promised that and Koshou Uzumaki keeps his promises. That's my nindo." Yama smiled and slid the check to Koshou, "You lost, and you pay. It was close though we were both down to one left but mine hit the ground first." Koshou glared daggers at Yama, "That's no fair…mine was taller…..fine whatever."

The Hidden Village of Konoha

"SSSAAaaaaakura-Chaaaaaaann!" Naruto yelled as he was bouncing along the pathway leading to the bridge that was the usual meeting point of Team 7. Sakura tuned her head toward the loudmouth blonde and grinned as she watched him approached, she started thinking to herself how glad some things never change, and a very loud Naruto was one of those things…sometimes. "A little louder Naruto, I don't think everyone in the Hidden Village of Sand heard you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave Sakura a wide toothy grin, "Ahhh, but Sakura-Chan, I have some great news! The Chunnin Exams are going to be held here again! I'm finally going to be able to become a Chunnin like everyone else!" Sakura smiled, "That's great Naruto! Who are you going to get to team up with you though?" Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side. "You know, I haven't even thought about that yet. I'm sure there are going to be plenty of people to take the exam here in Konoha this year, I hope."

They both started to walk toward the main street of the village, Naruto strangely quite and starring at the ground. Sakura glanced at him, "Don't tell me you of all people are lost in thought!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Eh, I was just thinking of the last exam, when it was the three of us." Sakura eyes softened and remember those days as well; it was Naruto, herself and Sasuke. The name that haunts both Naruto and herself, for her it was because her feelings for Sasuke, for Naruto, it was the promise that he made to bring Sasuke back to her and have yet to fulfill. She doesn't blame or hold any bad feelings for Naruto not being able to bring their teammate back that day. He almost died that day, he gave everything he could to bring Sasuke back…she's still haunted by the fact that it was Sasuke himself that almost killed him. She still unsure as to the reason for it; was it the cursed seal? Or was it a lust for power, to finally become the avenger that he wanted to become. To become the person that would be strong enough to destroy his brother, the destroyer of his clan. They didn't even notice that they stopped in the middle of the street, people passing by going on with their daily lives. Someone though did notice their sudden lull; a black haired pale eyed young lady that was walking toward them.

Hyuuga Hinata has grown quite a bit since Naruto'sthree year leave. She no longer hid behind objects or people, as much anyways. Today she heard that Naruto had finally returned from his mission in the Sand Country. She was finally going to walk right up to talk to him…yep…that is what she was going to do, right up until the moment she noticed how close she was actually getting to him and took a sharp right down an alley to avoid being seen. "_Ooohhhh, why can't I do it? I'm a Chunnin now! I'll just turn right back around and…" _(SMACK) little did Hinata know that Naruto and Sakura started walking again and was going to take the same alleyway to head to the Hokage's office. "OOoof!" Naruto said, unceremoniously getting knocked down on his butt. Sakura just stared for a brief second before she started laughing. Naruto started to rub his backside and growled "Why don't you watch where you're walk….Hinata?" Hinata was cringing from the pain in her backside and she heard what Naruto started to say, "_Oh no Oh no Oh no! I can't believe this! This is no where near how I wanted to greet Naruto-Kun! I've messed everything up again!"_

Naruto slowly stood up and held out a hand for Hinata, "Hinata, I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you all right?" Hinata grasped Naruto's hand to try and get back up; she suddenly realized whose hand she was holding and let go with a squeak "Eeep!" She didn't wait till she was able to stand on her own though, she cringed and waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up to the two deep blue shining eyes of Naruto, who caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura had a sly grin on her face and noticed how Naruto caught Hinata; his right arm was draped across her back along her shoulder blades, his left hand placed on the far side of her waist. "Go Naruto! You super sly dog you! Hinata, you want me to take a picture of this?" Hinata noticed the situation she was in and stated to turn the brightest red she has ever turned before and started to violently shake her head no. Naruto helped Hinata stand back up and glared at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, quite teasing Hinata like that. Come on we need to go see Baa-chan before she leaves the office. See you later Hinata!" Naruto and Sakura continued on their way and Hinata just stood there, still red, "_That may not have been the way I wanted to say hello…but that'll work."_

Next

Chapter 1

Welcome back lost son of Konoha

Please review and comments are more than welcome. I'll try to update again ASAP.

Stay safe


	2. Chapter 1

The Brothers Uzumaki

Chapter 1

Near the village of Konoha

"We're lost, aren't we" Yuma said in a disgusted tone. Koshou turned his head left and right trying to find something but with each turn his right eyebrow started to twitch more and his growl became louder, "Grrrrrrr…OK! Fine! We're lost! There's supposed to be a waterfall around here somewhere and from there we go downstream to the village." Yuma sat down on a log and pulled out a rice ball from his pack, "Couldn't we have just used a road; they do have those you know." Koshou glanced at Yuma, "Not possible, we need our trail to end in Lightning Country. That way Orochimaru will focus there instead of Konoha, I don't want to cross his path just yet."

Yuma stared at Koshou with shock, "Wait that means you plan on crossing a Sannin at some point and time. Are you insane?" Koshou sat next to Yuma and pulled out a rice ball of his own, "If what I heard is true, there will be no way around it. He has a massive amount of hate for Konoha; one of things on his to-do list is burn Konoha to the ground, and if the rumors I heard are true, he's planning on doing it very soon."

"Once I'd like to go to a place and not have it either burned down, leveled, we didn't rob blind, or chased out. I'm still a teenager; I'd like to live a little you know. Find a girl, fall in love, marry her, have her stomp all over my heart and leave me…it doesn't even have to be in that order." Yuma said after inhaling his rice ball in one bite.

"God, you are such a whiner! We've been having fun haven't we!" Koshou said. Yuma just huffed and glanced around the area, "Is it me, or have we been by here before?" Koshou finished off his rice ball and smiled. "Yep, three times, we're going in circles." Yuma glared at Koshou, "We've been lost all this time and you knew it!"

"Yep"

"May I ask why?"

"Well I figured one of two things was going to happen on this trip. We either were going to find the village and everything would be great…"

"Or", Yuma said darkly.

"We'd be captured and taken there. We've been walking around in a Genjutsu for awhile now. They've probably wanted to evaluate us before they confronted us." Koshou said while pulling out another rice ball.

"…I hate you." Yuma said as he raised his hands up to let the Konoha shinobi's know that he is surrendering. Koshou did the same after he finished his rice ball and smiled at Yuma, "Seeeeee, we're gonna make it to Konoha after all."

In Konoha the Hokage's office

"Hey Ooba-chan, what am I going to do about the three man team rule for the test?" Naruto said, sitting in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk; propping his feet up on it.

Tsunade's right eye twitched when she spotted Naruto's feet on her desk. With a subtle smile Tsunade replied, "You have two months, it shouldn't be too hard to find two or more people that want to take the test. Oh, I almost forgot something important." In the blink of eye, Tsunade finger flicked Naruto's feet sending him flipping in the air and crashing into a far wall.

"Old lady! Why'd you do that for!" Naruto said after he pulled himself out of the crater in the wall.

"Cause brat, I warned you what would happen if you put your feet on my desk again, now get out of here I have work to do." Tsunade winced as she looked at the tower of papers next to her.

"Fine, fine…but if you would actually work more and not waste most of your time drinking and gambling…not to mention keeping that fake genjutsu disguise 24/7 to keep your self looking like a crusty old mummy…uh oh." Naruto didn't even have to turn around to tell that he was in trouble; the waves of killer intent coming from Tsunade were probably being felt by every ninja in a 10 mile radius. "NAAARUUUUTOOO!"

Koshou and Yuma were walking side by side, escorted by 5 of Konoha ninja's. They were just about to enter the Hokage Tower when overhead they heard someone very angry yelling out something. (CRASH!) "AAAaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he went streaking out near the top of the tower crashing out of a window. Koshou winced visibly as he watched the individual fly over a building, across the street, and then cringed as he heard the person crash into an alleyway. "Oh yeah, that's gonna leave a mark." Yuma said. One of the ninja's sighed and ushered Koshou and Yuma inside. "Don't worry about it; the 5th always has to deal with that piece of trash. I don't see why she cares about him."

When they reached the Hokage's office; Tsunade was still visibly aggravated. She was staring out of the shattered window and when she saw Naruto stumbling out of the alley, "You can count on getting nothing but D Rank missions for the next two weeks! Guess who gets to pick up litter in the Forest of Death and see if I'm wasting my TIME!"

One of the ninja's looked as if he really didn't want to disturb the Hokage right now, but he didn't have much of a choice, "Hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned quickly on her heel with an enraged look still etched on her face. "WHAT!"

The ninja flinched backward in fear of getting the same treatment as Naruto, "Hokage –Sama, these are the two who were found near the village, they have requested an audience with you. They say that they have important information about the Sound." Tsunade sat back down at her desk and looked Koshou and Yuma over. "Well, let's hear it, tell me something interesting and I may think about not having you interrogated."

Koshou smiled, "But Hokage-sama, we're just simple travelers, we came across this information completely by accident."

Tsunade smirked, "Simple travelers my ass. I could be four sheets to the wind and tell you two are shinobi. What village are you from?"

"That's kind of difficult to explain Hokage-Sama, we come from different villages but we hold no allegiance to them." Yuma said.

Tsunade glared, "So you're missing nins? My, my, my, aren't the two of you in a predicament."

"We're not classified as missing nins, because we really aren't missed, I guess you could call us rejects." Yuma replied.

"Well I guess we'll take care of that matter later, what's this information you have?" Tsunade opened up a drawer in her desk and pulled out a small bottle of sake, Koshou's eyes and mouth started to water. Yuma glanced at Koshou, "You have no self control do you?

"MMMMmmmm ssaaaakeeeee…." Koshou said. Yuma just sighed and spoke to Tsunade, "Whatever you do, just don't pour it yet. Anyways, the reason we are here is because we were able to obtain some information on the latest movement of the Sound. Apparently they've been hiring mercenaries at an alarming rate. Purchasing materials for weapons and high level jutsu's buy the ton. Orochimaru himself has been seen recruiting some very powerful criminals, form what we heard, he's heading for Konoha again soon, and he's bringing a very large army."

Tsunade glanced at Koshou and then the sake bottle; she then grabbed the bottle and tipped it all the way up, drinking every last drop sake. She then held the bottle upside down to show that there wasn't a drop left. "That was just harsh…" Koshou said with tears in his eyes. "So that's it? That's the information you have for me?" Tsunade said. "We already knew what Orochimaru has been planning, all you did was give us some old news. " Tsunade glanced at one of her guards, "Take them to the holding area, we'll let Ibiki find out whether or not these two are mercenaries from the Sound." The guards surrounded the pair and started to escort them out of the building.

"Wait, we also have another reason for being here!" Koshou said

Tsunade laughed, "Oh I'm sure you do, Ibiki we'll be more than happy to find out what it is."

"NO! You don't understand! I'm here to find my family! I'm originally from Konoha!" Koshou yelled trying to keep from being dragged.

"I don't remember seeing your face in the missing nins book, or any missing persons, if your from Konoha what's your family name?" Koshou broke free from the guards and walked back to Tsunade's desk, just as he reached it he said, "Uzumaki"

* * *

"Tsk, crazy old lady tossing me out of a window like that…" Naruto was making his way back home after recuperating from his flight. "Naruto!" Naruto turned his head, to see Sakura walking towards him. "So how did things go with Tsunade-Sama? Was she able to help you out?"

Naruto kicked a stone and grunted, "NO! She pretty much said the same thing you did, and then she threw me out a window!" Sakura slyly glanced at Naruto, "You said something to get her mad, didn't you."

"Grrrrr, maybe…" Naruto mumbled. "I guess I need to start finding out who's taking the test and see if they need a partner or not. Hey! I bet Iruka-sensei would know! Plus, he hasn't treated me to ramen lately." Naruto said with a huge grin. Sakura just grinned and shook her head, "_If there was any possible way for him to get ramen out of a situation count on him to do it_." She thought to herself. "Well, I'll help you with what I can, when I can. I have to head to the hospital and help Shizune with a couple of things and check on some of the patients. I'll see you later Naruto."

Naruto watched as Sakura disappeared into the distance, "_I'm glad she was able to find her purpose in all of this after what happened, as long as she's happy_." Naruto turned around and headed for home.

Naruto was about to head up the stairs to his apartment when once again, someone called his name. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto knew instantly who it was; he turned around and greeted her. "Hiya Hinata, what's up?" He was amazed at how much Hinata had grown, she was about chin height to him and her hair was almost shoulder length. Instead of her usual coat and pants she was wearing a blue silk Chinese shirt, blue slacks, and black shoes. Slowly Hinata approached Naruto and summoned up more courage to speak, "I-I was wondering if you … ifyouwouldliketogetsomeramen?" she blurted out. Naruto shook his head rapidly trying to process what she said; he got the most important part though, ramen. "Ramen huh? You know, I could use another bowl, or two, or five, hehehehe. I would be happy to accompany you to the ramen stand!" With a surprised look she nodded and then smiled. "_I can't believe it! I did it! Sorta, but I did it_!"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way in the world you could be an Uzumaki! I suggest you start explaining yourself, and be very careful, you are treading very thin ice." Tsunade had grabbed Koshou by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Look, I can explain everything! Just put me down!" Koshou was in shock at how easily Tsunade lifted him off of the ground. "Here I have this note, it was written by my mother before she died, and she tells me my family name, where to look, and who to look for. She told me I should talk to the Hokage, the 3rd. Couple of years ago I got word that he died, I became concerned and started to make my way here." Koshou handed the note to Tsunade and she read it, after reading the brief letter she stared at the signature and seal that was on the letter. It was only a first name "Emiko", but she recognized both and blanched. She motioned to her guards and one of them walked over to her, after she whispered into his ear he nodded and walked out of the room with the rest of the escort. "Did she ever mention anything about your father? Who he was, what he did?" Koshou frowned and bowed his head, "No, all I know is that we left the village on October 10, almost fifteen years ago. My guess is he ran her off, ashamed of her and me, he didn't want anything to do with us." Tsunade's couldn't help but gaze at the young man in front of her with sadness. "_If he is who he says he is; then he has no idea the reason he was taken away…the third left me with another huge mess_."

"_I should have just snuck in, grabbed Naruto, and then took off. This is nothing but a hassle_." Tsunade had Koshou sit in a chair so that she could perform a jutsu that would allow her to analyze his chakra and cellular structure. She knew there wasn't a real way to test who was the father, but she could definitely find out if he is the son of the person who wrote that letter.

"I'd like to start searching for Naruto soon. He could be anywhere in the village." Tsunade grinned and then gasped, the jutsu confirmed what she needed to know; yes this was definitely the son of Emiko. "Well you can start your search by following the trail he left after flying out of my window." Koshou, turned and yelled, "That was him! You threw him out a window!" Tsunade laughed and walked back to her desk, "Trust me, after five minutes in a room with him, you'll want to toss him out of a window too." Yuma stood up, "Well, if it's ok now, I'd like to find some place to crash. That is if we aren't prisoners."

"No, it'll be ok, I'll post someone to keep an eye on the two of you of course, but no your not prisoners." Tsunade said. Yuma smiled, "Excellent, I'll look for us a place to stay the night Koshou." Koshou stood up and headed for the door, "Don't wait up, I think I'll be up all night looking for him."

Tsunade walked towards Koshou, "Don't worry, if he's not home then I know where his home away from home is. Come on, we'll stop by there first."

* * *

Hinata was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she was here with Naruto, she would stop eating and pinch herself to make sure it still wasn't a dream. Naruto was being Naruto, totally oblivious and thinking about one thing, pork ramen, beef ramen or both next. "Well I guess I should try to strike up a conversation I guess, she's been quiet since we got here." Naruto placed his empty bowl on the counter, and looked at Hinata; he almost chuckled as he watched how proper she was trying to be, eating ramen "_Some things can't be done properly_." He thought to himself.

"Hey Hinata, you're a Chuunin now right?" Hinata placed her chopsticks down and smiled proudly toward Naruto, "Yes, I passed with Kiba, and Shino. We were all able to help each other through it. Kurenai sensei was so proud of us, my father even smiled." Naruto could guess how much that meant to her. He scratched the back of his head and grinned "I always knew you were strong Hinata! You just needed some more time is all." Hinata smiled brightly, "Th-thank you Naruto-Kun. I'm sorry that you couldn't take the test with any of us." Naruto continued grinning, "Oh that's ok! I had to train with Jiraiya, now that I'm back, I'll become a Chuunin no problem!"

Hinata giggled and smiled again, "Of course you will, your not one to give up. I—it wa-was because of how much you inspired me the last time that I was able to pass the test." Naruto slightly blushed, "Naaaahhh, it was all you Hinata, and you should never forget that." Hinata shook here head, "N-n-no, you see I wanted to become more like you, someone who never gave up, someone I admire, and someone I l-lo-lo.."

"Excuse me, Naruto, I have someone I want you to meet." Hinata and Naruto turned to Tsunade; Koshou was next to her, staring at Naruto. Hinata was wondering who the new person was but at the same time, "_NNNnnnoooooooo! I was this close to saying it! This had better be good_!"

"Naruto, there's no easier way to do this, but this is Koshou, Uzumaki Koshou, your brother." Hinata was the one staring now, "_Ok, that's pretty good_."

* * *

I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters, so don't sue me…I'm poor.

Next Chapter

Brother of Mine

Sorry for the lack of action, but I'm trying to build the base of the series first. Do not worry though, next chapter, lots of action…oh yeah…

Comments are more than welcome, if you flame make sure its somewhat constructive, if not don't bother please.


	3. Chapter 2

As usual I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto universe characters, fate is cruel like that.

The Brothers Uzumaki

Chapter 2

Brother of Mine

"Naruto, there's no easier way to do this, but this is Koshou, Uzumaki Koshou, your brother." Tsunade said. Naruto stared at Koshou for a couple of moments then casually turned to Hinata.

"I'm sorry about this Hinata, how about we do this again tomorrow?"

Hinata glanced at Koshou, Tsunade, then Naruto, "That would be great Naruto-kun." She respectfully bowed to Tsunade, then Koshou, but she didn't take her eyes off of him…to her, there was something amiss about this new person. She began walking home; she suddenly stopped and turned around, smiled at Naruto then continued on.

"Naruto, I didn't know you were dating Hinata. Soooo, you like the quiet ones" Tsunade smiled slyly while stroking her chin.

Naruto panicked, "Gah! It wasn't a date, we were just eating some ramen, she came by and asked and I was hungry."

"So in other words, she found you, asked you out to eat with her, you said yes, and you both came here together at the same time, and it wasn't a date?" Tsunade was still smiling.

"Exactly! Not a date, nope, no date, noooope." Naruto crossed his arms, grinning proudly.

"Whatever, I'll let the two of you sort your own business out, I have work to do." Tsunade walked up to Naruto and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I checked him out, so far it look like he's who he says he is." She turned to Koshou, "But I would still like to run some tests on you to make doubly sure, plus just so you know, there will be someone from ANBU keeping an eye on you at all times."

Koshou smiled, "No problem, I think I'm gonna be too busy catching up with Naruto to cause any trouble."

Tsunade waved to the both of them and walked off. Koshou already spotted the ANBU that was watching him, plus two. "_Thought so, I'm not exactly surprised that there would be three to keep an eye on me. Standard AMBU practices in any village_."

Koshou returned his attention back to Naruto, who as a matter of fact was already walking off himself. "Hey wait up! I know not to expect a big brotherly hug or anything, but at least hear me out."

Naruto stopped and turned around, the smile that was usually there, wasn't, "So, start talking."

"Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning. I was two years old, the day you were born. I don't remember much of that day, but I know that mom was sad, she was so sad. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice…he didn't give her a choice."

Naruto waited for Koshou to catch up then they started walking again, "Who didn't give her a choice?" Naruto said.

"Father…" Koshou said through gritted teeth, more like a curse than a name. "My earliest memories after we left were of living somewhere in the Country of Lightning, she cried herself to sleep every night."

"Do you know who your father was?" Naruto said, looking ahead still no smile.

"No, but don't you mean our father, Naruto?" Koshou replied.

Naruto stopped again, and turned to Koshou, "Sorry, but I'm still not sure about you…I've been through a few things the past couple of years."

"Well, your not the only one…I guess I understand. Hey, it's still pretty early out, wanna spar a little? I just need to find where I'm staying and grab my gear."

Naruto gave Koshou a small smile, "That'll be ok I guess. Hey…got any cool jutsu's?"

* * *

Naruto guided Koshou to where visitors are put up for the night; it was a small two story inn. The bottom floor was a surprisingly quiet bar; the rooms occupied the second floor. Yuma was sitting in his bed thumbing through a book on philosophy, when they walked into the room.

"Naruto, this is Yuma, Yuma, this is Naruto."

"Ahhh, so how is the family reunion going?" Yuma said without even glancing up from his book.

"Could be better I guess, I'm just here to grab my gear. Naruto and I are gonna spar for awhile."

"Oh, really? Well you two have a good time, try not to kill each other."

"Oh don't worry, we're probably not even gonna break a sweat." Naruto said.

They left the room as Yuma continued to read his book, "If they are related then they're probably going to get carried away and end up killing each other…guess I better follow them."

Naruto escorted Koshou to the usual spot where Team 7 trains, Koshou dropped the bag that held his gear and stated to take some items out. Naruto noticed the usual arm and shin guards, boots, and black leather gloves, but what caught his attention was when Koshou pulled out a metal long bow and a very large quiver full of arrows.

"You're actually able to fight with that?"

"Yep, and every once in awhile I mange to hit something, give me a couple of seconds I need to take out the really nasty arrows out of my pack."

Naruto nodded and walked about twenty yards from Koshou; he kept an eye on him trying to figure out how someone can fight in a shinobi battle with a bow.

After Koshou tightened the last leather strap on his gloves he smiled at Naruto, "So, how do you want to do this? Keep it light and slow?"

Naruto had a sly grin on his face, "What do you think"?

"Heh, yeah…" Koshou glanced at the sky. Within a fraction of a second he was sprinting to his right coming back to Naruto and drawing back and arrow, Naruto at the same time was moving to his right and also coming back around to Koshou with a kunai in hand.

(Thwip) The arrow rocketed toward Naruto, Naruto performed a no handed cartwheel dodging the arrow, and before he finished his revolution he launched a kunai at Koshou. Koshou flipped forward and already had another arrow ready to fire. When he tried to get an aim, he noticed Naruto was no where to be seen. _"Alright slick, where are you?"_

Koshou was barley able to hear at least a dozen throwing stars ripping toward him. He started spinning his metal long bow, deflecting the throwing stars. "_Hiding in the trees are you? Well let's take away some of you cover."_ Koshou placed the arrow he had back in his quiver and took out a different one; it had a flat long half-moon arrow head. He fired it at the tree where he knew Naruto was hiding, the arrow sliced through the top of the tree in the blink of an eye completely cutting it off.

Naruto stuck his head up where the top of the tree used to be, "Hey, hey, hey! What happened to getting rid of all your nasty arrows!"

Koshou shrugged his shoulders, "Ohhh I just use that to trim hedges and circumcisions, completely harmless…heh."

Naruto leaped out of the tree and formed his favorite hand seal, "Kage Bushin No- jutsu!" Ten Naruto's landed on the ground and charged at Koshou.

"_What in the world is he planning on doing with these illusions!" _When the bushins were just a couple of feet from his position, Koshou realized his mistake, "CRAP! These aren't illusions; these guys are kicking up dirt!" The clones took their turns at punching or kicking Koshou, to his credit he was able to block or dodge most of the attacks, but some strikes still got through.

Naruto was among the group that was attacking him, _"His taijutsu is pretty good! He may not be in the same class as Rock Lee, but he can probably give him a good workout." _

Koshou tossed a smoke bomb on the ground and leaped out of the chaos. When he turned around, Naruto was already leaping out after him. Koshou pulled out two arrows that had a line attaching them together at the tip. He fired the arrows at Naruto, instead of the arrow tips hitting him the line struck Naruto across his chest snapping the arrows around and around, tangling Naruto.

Koshou leaped up and drove his right knee into Naruto's face, (POOF!) it was a clone. "OH! You have just got to be kidding me!" Koshou landed and started back flipping to gain some space between him and the bushins that were making their way out of the smoke screen. "Ok then, let's crank this up!" Koshou pulled another arrow from his quiver.

_"How in the world is he gonna be able to hit my clones with just one arrow?"_ Naruto thought as he started to charge Koshou. (Thwip… thwip, thwip, thwip, thwip, thwip, thwip, thwip, thwip!) Koshou's hand and arm was a blur as he fired off each arrow, not even a fraction of a second separating them. "Ok! I guess that's one way of doing it! Naruto was trying to dodge the barrage of arrows by twisting and flipping. All of his bushins popped away, up in smoke.

"OOoooh, but Naruto, I haven't even showed you my best trick!" Koshou yelled as he pulled out another arrow. He fired it right at Naruto, who had just finished dodging the last set of arrows.

_"Just one arrow this time, what's he up to?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he held his kunai at the ready, to deflect the incoming arrow.

Koshou held up his right hand close to his mouth; his index and middle fingers extended with the others folded in, thumb over the remaining fingers. "KAI!" The arrow sparked and then suddenly was engulfed in flames! The arrow stuck in the ground just inches in front of Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto leaped backwards, (BOOOOM!) The arrow exploded into flames!

Yuma was almost at the training ground, when he glanced at the small cloud that was forming over the tree tops. "Looks like I'm going to have to go over the things you don't do when visiting family obviously." He said dryly.

"You're a phycho! That's a cool jutsu and all but, geez!" Naruto said. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and unraveled it. He bit deep into his thumb and smeared some blood across some of the symbols. Four very large shuriken's popped in mid air in front of Naruto. In a blur he spun left and right, grabbing a large shuriken and launching them at Koshou. Koshou pulled out four arrows at once and fired them off, slicing each shuriken in two. The sliced shuriken's then exploded into some kind of yellow goo, drenching Koshou.

"Ok, this is just…ick. Uh-oh, why can't I move?" Koshou said trying to move.

Naruto grinned broad and bright, "That would quick drying plastic cement, a lot of quick drying plastic cement. That stuff is special, almost as strong as steel."

"Heh, cool…ok, now let me out…come on Naruto get me out of here." Koshou said still trying to struggle.

Just then Yuma made it to the field surveying the situation, "I would pay millions for a camera." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone else arriving at the scene. A young girl with black hair and strange white and lavender eyes just made her way out of the tree line, "Are you here for the show also?" He said.

Hinata walked over to Yuma, "I heard some noise and came to check, why is Naruto-kun fighting with his brother?"

Yuma shrugged his shoulders, "They said they were just going to take it easy and spar, but Koshou never goes easy. I came out here to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid."

Hinata slightly blushed and glanced at Naruto, "I'm afraid Naruto-Kun is the exact same way. He tends to be a little…"

"Hot headed, Nuts, or hyper-active?" Yuma said.

"All of the above" Hinata said with a slight giggle.

"HEY! I'm right over here ya know!" Naruto said.

"Excuse me, but when are you gonna let me out of here!" Koshou said still trying to struggle.

"Ohhh, I can get you out right now, Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Four clones surrounded Koshou and charged him, sliding low then kicking straight up.

"Oh, Christmas… (WHAM!)" Koshou was kicked straight up into the air.

Each kick sent Koshou higher into the air "Uz-(Kick) Zu-(kick) Ma-(Kick) Ki-(Kick) Naruto came from above spinning head over heels then drove his foot right into Koshou's head, RENDAN! (CRACK!). Koshou rocketed towards the earth, slamming into the earth, creating a small crater.

"Oh my, Naruto-kun, don't you think you might have over done it?" Hinata said.

"He probably deserved it, plus he's got a rock hard head, he'll be ok." Yuma said, grinning. "But, we do have a problem though."

Naruto dusted himself off, "Problem? What problem?"

"I really hope you knocked him out, because if you didn't, you may want to get yourself ready. He tends to lose his cool after getting hit like that."

Chakra started to rise from the crater like smoke, "Naruto…" Koshou said as he pulled himself out of the crater.

Yuma stepped in front of Hinata, "You may want to stay behind me; this is going get messy."

Hinata watched Koshou as he stood up and tilted his head left and right, she could hear the bones pop and crack. He then pulled out two arrows and aimed them at Naruto.

"I really do think we're done with the warm up, how about we get things going. What do ya say runt?" Koshou said with a grin.

"Don't call me a runt!" Naruto said pulling out two kunai and then held them in each hand.

"Come and make me runt." Koshou pulled the bowstring back and aimed his arrows at Naruto.

Naruto charged at Koshou, tossing one of the kunai he had at him, he then zigzagged to avoid being an easy target. Koshou fired his arrows at Naruto he then quickly formed his one handed seal again, "Kai!" This time the first arrow didn't catch on fire, instead it turned into a geyser of water that was speeding towards Naruto.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled as he leaped upwards from the blast of water, even though it didn't hit him directly he was still getting splashed.

"It's not over yet, there's the second one." The second one sparked to life, releasing a huge amount of electricity, arcing along the path of the geyser.

"Aaarrrrrggggg!" Naruto yelled out as the electricity followed along the splash that drenched Naruto in water. Naruto twitched and jerked on the ground, he was not only wet, but he was also smoldering from the electrical shock.

"My arrows also let me use two jutsu's at once, that way I can have all sorts of combinations, and I barely even use any chakra." Koshou said while watching Naruto twitch.

"Ok, now you're overdoing it Koshou, let's just calm down and head back to the hotel." Yuma said. Hinata watched on with a worried look on her face.

"No, we're not done yet!" Naruto stood up with a grin. "I've been hit with electricity before, this was nothing." Naruto charged at Koshou at blurring speed.

"Holy! He's still going!" Koshou started back flipping hopping to gain some space between him and Naruto. As soon as Koshou finished Naruto was already attacking again. Naruto attacked with a leaping side kick, Koshou grabbed Naruto's leg by the ankle and tried to twist it. Naruto went with the twist and ended up-side down, he threw a straight right punch to Koshou's stomach; the punch struck knocking some of the wind out of Koshou.

Koshou let go of Naruto's ankle, trying to recover from getting his stomach almost caved in. As soon as he was back up to a vertical base, Naruto threw another straight punch to Koshou's face, but Koshou ducked it and bent forward, leaning past Naruto, at the same time Koshou performed a back kick with his right leg, raising it up over his head, striking Naruto square in the face. Naruto took a couple of steps back from the impact, Koshou then brought his right leg back down and then performed a back flip; keeping his toes pointed out he was able to strike Naruto under the chin lifting him up off the ground and crashing onto his back.

Naruto quickly kick flipped himself up to a vertical base and dashed at Koshou again. This time he tried to drive forearm into Koshou's face, but when Koshou side stepped it Naruto threw several smoke bombs onto the ground. When the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahhh runt, you don't have to run from me. I know I'm intimidating and all but its ok, I promise to easier on ya." Koshou said with a grin.

Suddenly Koshou started to feel a slight rumble underneath his feet, "Wha?"

"1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" Naruto exploded from the ground below driving his kunai straight in Koshou's…posterior, "AND DON'T CALL ME A RUNT!"

"Screeeaaaammmm!" Koshou's eyes went wide as he was launched into the air.

"Na-Na Naruto-Kun! How could you do that?" Hinata face blushing and eyes wide in shock.

Yuma was standing speechless, biting his bottom lip, trying to keep from laughing. All of a sudden a waterfall of tears came from his eyes and he collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA! snort HAHAHAHA! WWWOOOOOO! That is forever going to be burned into my memory!"

Koshou landed in heap on the ground still grabbing his butt. He stood up with a horrified look on his face, "What kind of a jutsu is that!"

"Apparently a very good one because I've never heard you scream like that…snort screamed like a girl…Hahahaha!" Yuma said still rolling around

"He stuck a kunai in my butt!" Koshou yelled pointing to where the new hole in his pants was located.

"And he will hold a special place in my heart for that…BWHAHAHAHAH!" waterfall tears fell from Yuma's eyes once again.

"Ok, that's it! You're a smear!" Koshou tightened his right fist. What looked like a dark tornado of wind and clouds started to spin around it, lightning arcing and spinning with the clouds.

"All right! Let's do it!" A swirling ball of blue energy formed in Naruto's right hand. A grin formed on his face and he charged Koshou.

Koshou charged at Naruto drawing the swirling storm around his fist back, with a grin of his own.

"Oh, great, they're actually enjoying the fact that they might actually kill each other, they are related." Yuma performed a series of hand seals then slammed his hands on the ground, "Earth-wall No-Jutsu!" A streak of chakra shot out from his hands along the ground.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, driving the spiral spinning ball of energy forward.

"Tempest Hammer!" Koshou aimed for the ball of energy.

With mere inches between Naruto and Koshou a wall of earth shot up between the two. (BOOOM!) The wall exploded with a thunderous explosion.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled. She ran toward the cloud of dirt and smoke that formed. "Naruto-Kun, are you alright?" She stopped when she started to hear laughter. "Well I hear Naruto-Kun, where's Koshou-san?"

"Koshou are you ok or did he manage to stab you in the butt again!" Yuma said stopping beside Hinata. A rock flew out of the cloud almost hitting Yuma in the head and a hand popped up out from the cloud, flipping him off. "Yeah, he's ok." He said smiling at Hinata.

"Hahaha, that was pretty good." Naruto said lying on the ground. He glanced over a Koshou who was lying maybe a foot from him.

"Yeah, that has to have been the best scrap I've had ever!" Koshou said grinning at Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, are you sure your ok?" Hinata said.

Koshou looked at Naruto, "You two were so having a date..."

"Shut-UP!" Naruto yelled

* * *

Back a Naruto's apartment

Koshou sat in a chair and glanced around the small room that Naruto called home. "Wow, a guy could develop a bad case of claustrophobia in here. It's ok, but man…small."

"Ah, it's ok, I just sleep here really; day and night I'm usually out and about doing a mission or training." Naruto said. He was at the stove boiling some water for a cup of instant ramen. "Koshou, could you tell me more about yourself? You mentioned you were raised in Lightning Country, I'd like to know more."

"Well, might want to boil some more water, cause this may take awhile." Koshou said, he glanced out the window starring into the night. His first memory was of his mother sitting in a chair in an empty room.

He was always amazed at how beautiful she was, but that day, she was so sad, sitting there in a room that had only candle light. "Mommy, what happened to your eyes?"

* * *

Next Chapter

A Mother's Love

Replies to Reviews

Thanks for the reviews and as always they are always welcome!

Sevetenks the Ultimate F - Well I'm still debating if the 4th is going to be his dad or not, I can promise the mother is going to be a twist though.

The Gandhara - Thank you for the tip, I'm still new to this.

Viky - Glad you like, more funny to come promise.

Morbid Dreamer - Congrats on first post! How am I doing?

Konaha - Still rockin!

Artemas DRILL SARGENT! YES DRILL SARGENT! ...sorry I had a flashback

Sorry for the long wait, I'm currently studying for a peace officer license (250 question test) so my brain is pretty well meted at the end of the day, but there is no way I'm stopping.


	4. Chapter 3

The Brothers Uzumaki

Chapter 3

A Mother's Love

6 years earlier in the Lightning Country after the Kyuubi attack on Konoha

"You cursed little wretch! Come back here with those apples!" a shopkeeper yelled chasing after a young Koshou zipping through the crowd.

"You got plenty! You won't miss a few!" Koshou yelled back, he then slipped into an alleyway and hid. He sat still till the shopkeeper ran past him, then Koshou ran in the opposite direction, giving the shopkeeper the slip.

Koshou entered an abandoned building and sat down on the dirty floor and bit into one of the apples. He stopped eating when he heard someone walking upstairs. He walked up the stairs and peeked into one of the rooms. Huddled into a corner was a young girl with brown hair, green eyes and wearing a brown ragged dress.

"Go away." She said

"I'm not going to hurt you, here take one of these." Koshou tossed her an apple and started to walk back down the stairs.

"Thank you!" the girl said, causing Koshou to stop and turn around.

"No problem, what are you dong here? It's starting to get dark out, you should go home."

"Can't, no where to go. My brother went to try to find some food somewhere." The girl said casting her eyes downward. She took a large bite of the apple, and slowly chewed.

"Are you hungry? I can try to bring something back for you." Koshou said

"You don't have to, I'll be ok."

"No, I want to; stay here and I'll be back later." Koshou said. The young girl nodded and went back to work on the apple.

Koshou ran out of the house and headed toward home.

When Koshou was almost home he saw the shopkeeper at his front door.

"_Busted"_ Koshou thought.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but he has become quite a problem at the market area. I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't almost every day this week." The shopkeeper said wringing his hat in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, he really is a good boy; it's just that he's so angry sometimes. Please let me pay for what he has stolen." The woman was bowing and started to reach for her purse, but she was having trouble due to the bandages around her eyes.

"No, no, it's ok, it's just some fruit. I'm just worried about him, the other shopkeepers are talking amongst themselves, and they might have the local leader punish him." The shopkeeper said. His eyes were full of pity watching the young woman trying to find her purse. He was always amazed at how beautiful she looked even though he partially knows about the hardship she has been through. Her long black hair was her most stunning feature; he was always disappointed that he never gets to see her eyes. "If you could just explain to him the trouble he might get himself into." He bowed and made his way home.

The woman sighed and held a hand over chest, trying to ease some of the pain that gathered in her heart. She looked up as if she recognized something, "You can come in now, he's gone. You and I have quite a bit to talk about." She walked back into the house leaving the door open.

"How does she do that?" Koshou wondered. He lowered his head and walked inside the door. He walked into the small two room house, taking his shoes off at the door. He made his way to the living area. His mother was in chair looking toward the fireplace. She told him that even though she can longer see it, she liked to feel the heat from a fireplace on her face; it reminded her of home, of Konoha.

"Mom, I'm sorry I won't do it again…"

His mother looked at him "No, no you won't. Till I think you've learned you lesson, you'll be grounded. You'll only be allowed to go to school and the training spot with me, and I have a feeling you will be stuck inside for some time. Plus your training regiment will now be tripled because apparently you have an abundance of extra energy. Now go get cleaned up, dinner is ready."

Koshou was about to walk into the bathroom to wash when he suddenly stopped, realization appeared on his face, "Mom let me do one more thing, before I'm stuck inside!"

His mother turned her head inside his direction, "I'm afraid not young man, you're grounded and that is final."

"But Mom, I told my friend that I would bring her something to eat, she's only had an apple!"

His mother gasped, "What? Who is this friend, where is she?"

"She's at the old building in the south part of town." Koshou said running to the kitchen. He started grabbing various items and stuffing them in a bag. As soon as he was done he ran for the door.

"KOSHOU!" His mother yelled.

Koshou stood with his hand on the door knob and a look of surprise at his mother.

"Bring the girl here; we'll do what we can for her."

Koshou's eyes went wide and his smile grew from ear to ear. "Ah mom you're the greatest! I knew you could never be some mean old crow, at least never a crow!"

WHAM! Koshou's mother hammered his head with a right hook that slammed him headfirst into the floor. "Watch your tongue brat! Now get out of here!"

"Fine, fine ….geeze…" Koshou ran out the door off to help his new friend.

Konoha Present

"Yeah, mom was a character. Didn't let me get away with squat, and she was the kindest woman I know…who had one heck of a right hook." Koshou said.

Koshou was holding a container of orange liquid, he glanced at the label "Caution: May be permanent if exposed to skin. Hmmmm…" After a second of though he dumped it in a water drum Naruto just opened up, both of them where in a maintenance closet outside of a small bathhouse that is normally frequented by Jounin.

"She sounds great!" Naruto said. "I can't believe they still call me trash, after all I've done…" Naruto wasn't too happy when Koshou informed him of what some of the Jounin said about him earlier today.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?" Koshou said after peaking at the rest of the items Naruto was dumping into the water drum.

"The water in this water drum is stored, heated, and then sent to the showers, this dye works great when heated."

Koshou started putting two and two together; mean Jounins, showers, colored dye, exposed skin, equals revenge…. "Oh, you have such a dark gift." He smiled evilly.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a smile as he dropped in a pound of his itching powder.

"So what happened to your friend, did you find her again?" Naruto said after sitting back down, now was the time to wait for the contents to mix together then delivered through the water pipes to the showers and faucets.

Koshou smiled, "Now, this is where things get interesting, I found her alright, but also something else."

Flashback

Little Koshou was running through the streets and alleyways making his way back to the abandoned building. When he got there he did not like what he saw, the young girl was being dragged out of the house by some locals, and they were holding pitchforks and clubs.

"Here's one of the little brats that have been stealing from our carts! Let's teach her a lesson and run her out of town!" Koshou heard one of the villagers yell out.

"NO! Please! Let me go! I didn't steal anything; a boy gave this to me and took off!" The young girl yelled.

One of the villagers started to swing a club at her head but Koshou leaped and drove both his knees into the back of the villagers head, others were hit with various fruits and vegetables. Amidst the distraction Koshou grabbed the little girls hand and ran.

"There's the other one, get them both!" The villagers took off after the two.

"Just like a hero saving the day! You owe me one!" Koshou said turning down an alleyway.

"Owe you? It's your fault that they're after me in the first place!" The girl said, barely able to keep up with Koshou.

"Details, details…uh oh, should have taken a left." They were at a dead end, when they turned around, the villagers already blocked off the entrance.

Koshou turned to the girl and whispered, "When you see an opening, run."

The girl turned to Koshou and nodded, "I don't even know your name, I'm Hitomi."

Koshou turned to the girl, "I'm Koshou, now get ready." He turned back to the villagers, "Just remember, you guys started this."

He charged the group and started swinging; all of them were suddenly on top of him. Hitomi ran for the opening, she was just about to make it out when something grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked her back.

"OUCH!" Hitomi yelled. "Let me go!"

Koshou popped out of the pile of villagers and attempted to kick the one who held her hair, but he was backhanded against the wall.

"Koshou!" Hitomi yelled.

Then out of nowhere something slammed into the man who held her and drove him into the other wall.

"Leave them alone." The young boy who stood in front of Koshou was pretty big, brown hair and big brown eyes, and even though he was just a child he looked like he could break most of the villagers in half.

When Koshou got back up on his feet, he stood beside the boy, "Thanks for the assist, but I had them right where I wanted them."

"Sure you did what were you planning on doing next? Bleed all over them?" The boy said. He looked over to the girl, "You ok? I thought I told you stay hidden."

"It's his fault; he must have leaded them to where I was hiding!" Hitomi yelled.

"What? I didn't know anyone was following me, and some of them said they saw you steal some things also!" Koshou yelled back.

The villagers started to disperse, some of them mumbling about getting help, others looked like they would just rather let it go. The three kids cautiously made their way out of the alley.

Koshou turned and faced the new kid, "I'm Koshou, thanks for the help."

"I'm Yama, thanks for looking out for my sister." Yama stuck his hand out to Koshou; Koshou shook his hand and smiled.

"I guess I should thank you also, even though you started all of this." Hitomi said.

"They would have found you eventually; I thought I told you to never go to the market without me. If it wasn't for him, I'd have lost you." Yama said.

Hitomi stared down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of having to live like this."

Koshou watched the two exchange looks, and he wondered what it would be like to have a sister, or even a brother.

"Come on you two, my mom told me to bring Hitomi back with me; looks like you get to come along." Koshou said smiling a big grin while scratching the back of his head.

Present Konoha

"So that's how you met Yama? What happened to his sister?" Naruto said, checking the water drum to make sure all of the stuff they put in there was now delivered.

Koshou leaned his head back and sighed, "That's a totally other story, that girl is officially classified as a natural disaster in my life."

From inside the sounds of crashing and yelling started to ring from inside the building.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED! I'M ORANGE!" One Jounin yelled.

"I'm orange and itching like mad all over!" another screamed.

Naruto looked over to Koshou, "Save it for later, our task is dome here, mission complete." Naruto grinned and gave Koshou a thumbs up.

They began to walk away from the building casually when suddenly…

"YOU!" they heard someone yell behind them.

Naruto and Koshou turned around and faced the person, who yelled, four Jounin, orange from head to toe, each covered only in towel and scratching all over.

At first they just stared blankly at the Jounin for a few seconds and then just busted out laughing, tears flowing from their eyes. People passing by either averted their eyes or stared in shock. The Jounins trembled with anger and shame, until they charged at Naruto and Koshou screaming in rage at the top of their lungs.

"Run." Naruto said grabbing Koshou by the collar of his jacket and dragging him along.

Down the streets of Konoha, Naruto ran dragging Koshou along, Koshou still laughing with tears in his eyes flapping in the wind like a rag doll.

Naruto turned a corner then he and Koshou both yelled, "Henge!" Smoke exploded from around the corner.

"A henge and some smoke bombs won't save either of you!" one of the Jounin yelled.

When they turned the corner and made their way through the smoke, to their horror they were in the middle of town at the square, and coincidences have it, there was a festival going on. In complete shock they glanced around looking for the two who lead them here only to see two young girls in front of them, one was a blonde with pig-tails wearing an orange kimono, the other was wearing a red kimono and long black hair.

"Someone help us!" The young blonde said "These men have been chasing us all over town!" The young blonde started to shed huge tears and turned away from the Jounins.

"Won't anyone save us? These orange freaks with nothing but towels on, keep trying to grope us! We're just innocent young girls trying to enjoy a peaceful night at the festival!" the black haired girl said tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto whispered to Koshou, "Laying on a little thick?"

Koshou hid his face with one of his sleeves, "Nah, gotta go for the dramatic effect."

"I'll save you!" someone yelled from crowd, out of nowhere Gai charged the Jounins and wiped out them out with a whirlwind spin-kick, sending them crashing into nearby restaurant cart, where the special of the day was hot and sour soup and various other things that required hot grease…Oh the agony.

Naruto and Koshou just kept laughing until they felt a very strong killer intent behind them. Before they could do anything someone grabbed them both by the neck and squeezed. The henge dissipated and neither one could breathe.

Naruto turned his head around enough to see a very enraged Tsunade growling at them.

"Hey, Baa-chan… what do you think of the entertainment Koshou and I set up for tonight?" Naruto said with his trade mark grin.

The vain bulging out of Tsunade's forehead became even more pronounced.

"I swear by all that's holy you two are related, now I have twice as much of a pain in the neck to deal with!" Tsunade said through grinding teeth.

"You know Godaime, grinding your teeth like that could lead to problems when you reach you senior years." Koshou said with gasps of air.

"Neh, neh, Koshou, she's already a senior citizen, in fact she outranks them all here probably. She uses a henge to hide her true age." Naruto not so quietly whispered to Koshou.

Koshou stared wide eyed at Tsunade, "Really? Can't blame you I guess, probably like some dried up mummy don't ya?"

BOOOOM! The explosion was rumored to be heard in the County of the Sand.

Both Naruto and Koshou ended up embedded in a nearby wall. Tsunade marched over to the both of them, eyes glowing red, and teeth sharp and pointy.

"That's it, you two in my office now, I was going to settle this tomorrow, but now I have to know if you two little monsters are related or not!" Tsunade grabbed them by the ankles and dragged them to the Hokage Tower, like a predator who has latched on to her prey grinning evilly.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade rolled out a scroll on the floor of her office stating at each end various symbols were written in a line leading to a large kanji character surrounded by a ring of other small symbols. The kanji read something close to analyze and was in red.

"_Probably blood_." Koshou thought

"Ok, here is what I both want you to do, bite you thumb for a little blood then form the seals monkey, boar, snake, tiger, dragon. Then slam your hand on the edge of the scroll, Naruto, you on one end, and Koshou on the other." Tsunade explained.

Koshou and Naruto did as they were told and when the slammed their hands on the parchment, chakra flowed along the symbols to the circle in the center. The center symbol glowed then change shape.

Koshou glanced at the symbol and then at Tsunade, "So what's the verdict?"

Naruto stared intently at Tsunade; Tsunade turned to him and smiled.

"Naruto, say hello to your brother." She said.

Naruto and Koshou grinned huge grins at each other, and then turned to Tsunade.

"Thanks, Baaaa-Chan!" both of them yelled

"Kami, now I get to hear it twice as loud…where's my sake."

"All right! Let the party begin!" Koshou yelled.

Tsunade grinned and grabbed both of them by the collar

Outside Yama and Hinata were about to walk into the tower to look for Naruto and Koshou when they heard a crash over head.

They spotted two figures flying out the window and over a building across the street.

"Well that settles it I guess." Yama said.

Hinata glanced at Yama with a questioning look

He smiled and said, "They're family."

* * *

Next time 

What are the Chunnin Exams?


End file.
